


Radishes and Bow Ties

by LadyoftheWittyRemarks



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWittyRemarks/pseuds/LadyoftheWittyRemarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna sits thinking outside her home, quite content in the quiet peace of the evening. That is, until a madman in a big blue box appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radishes and Bow Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazann/gifts).



                Luna sat on the small wooden swing her daddy had hung for her years ago. She reached up and played idly with one of the little radish earrings Xenophilius had gotten her for her birthday.  
                It was almost hard to believe that she was 14 now. Not that it changed much. She was still her daddy’s little girl, was still blonde, and still believed in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

                It was sad, though, the way she was treated for believing in things like Snorkacks and Nargles. People laughed at her and called her Loony. She didn’t mind it at all, but she felt very bad for people whose minds were so ordinary and dull that they couldn’t imagine anything they’d never seen.

                As she sat pondering this, she thought she began to hear a funny sort of noise. It was a whirring sort of sound, but different, unlike anything she’d ever heard. Then, right before her eyes, a blue box appeared. She stood up, her head tilting slightly to the side as it always did when she was contemplating something new. She was briefly amused by the feeling of one of the radishes tickling her neck, but soon returned to the problem at hand and began walking slowly around the box. It looked like one of the telephone booths she’d seen in London when she and her daddy went to King’s Cross, but it was blue and made of wood, unlike the red metal of the phone booths London had now. And this one said “Police Box.”

                Luna made her way to the front of the box, moving a bit closer to read the sign on the front. Thinking it may be a good idea to follow the instructions, she grabbed the small handle next to the sign and pulled it open. Inside was a Muggle telephone, which she picked up and put to her ear. There was no sound, not even the dull buzzing telephones normally made. She stepped back again and looked the box up and down a few times more. Just as she was trying to decide whether or not to pull open its doors, one of those doors opened itself. Out stepped a highly energetic man, who spun around a few times with a huge grin on his face.

                “Earth! Not where I was aiming at all. But there you are. Sometimes these things do happen. I wonder if I should go find my Ponds…” he trailed off, finally catching sight of Luna. “And who might you be?”

                “Luna Lovegood, sir,” Luna said lightly. “And who are you?”

                “Call me The Doctor,” he said, straightening his bow tie. “Are you really called Luna Lovegood?”

                “Yes sir. I don’t think it’s too terribly odd of a name.”

                “Certainly not! But you aren’t  _the_ Luna Lovegood?” He looked her up and down, obviously trying to see if she was.

                “I’m the only Luna Lovegood I know,” she answered honestly. “And I like your bowtie. It’s very dashing.”

                He preened under her praise. “I told them bowties were cool,” he murmured under his breath. “Are you by any chance a friend of a boy by the name of Harry Potter?”

                She shook her head. “I’m not friends with him, no. But I have seen him at school, and he seems like a nice boy. Why, are you trying to find him? He might be staying with his friend Ronald Weasley. They live just across the meadow if you want me to take you to him.”

                The man seemed to consider this option a moment. “I don’t think so, Miss Luna. Not today. But tell me, would you like to go on an adventure?”

                “I’ve always wanted to go on an adventure,” she said with a wistful smile. “I suppose our searches for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks could be considered adventures, but Daddy is always along and he’s very protective.”

                The man beamed at her. “Well then, come on into the TARDIS.”

                “Is that what your box is called? It says Police Box on the front.”

                “That, my dear Luna, is a very clever disguise. Now, step on in. What do you think?”

                She looked around. Everything seemed to be made of metal. There was an odd device at the centre of the room, a sort of circular desk surrounding a large tube. She looked back at him. “Are you from the future? I don’t think Muggles have this sort of technology.”

                He looked vaguely disappointed for a moment before regaining his bounce. “Your future, my past. You see, Luna, TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Which means…” he grinned very widely at her. “… that it can travel in time and place. I can disappear from London today and end up in China 2000 years ago.”

                “Really? That’s wonderful. You can go anywhere on the planet?”

                “Oho, Luna, I can do far more than that. With this machine, we can travel anywhere in the entire Universe!”

                Luna felt her eyes widen in awe. “Anywhere? We could travel to Mars?”

                The Doctor shuddered. “Not Mars. That is, Mars is possible, but I am not going back there just yet. I know! I’ll take you to Raxacoricofallapatorius. That’s always fun. Or I could introduce you to the Ood. Wonderful creatures.” He smiled at her. “So, do you want to go?”

                Luna hesitated. While it would be an amazing experience to see planets and life forms that until now even she and her father had never heard of, she wasn’t quite sure she could leave.

                “It all sounds wonderful, Doctor, but I can’t leave Daddy. I’m all that he has left, you see. And I can’t leave school, either. I need to finish my education.”

                The Doctor did not seem perturbed by this. “But you see, Luna, that is the wonderful thing about a time machine. We could go on all sorts of adventures, for years if you wanted, and I could have you back before dinner. So what do you say?” He held out a hand.

                Luna smiled and took it, ready to discover what the Universe had in store.

 

 


End file.
